Undestined Romance
by Supreme Ky
Summary: This is a little something I wrote, via request by Valentine Unit. This is purely fluff and all that good stuff. Anyway, this is basically a one shot fic, with my writing and her idea for the couple.


"Goddamnit." He whispered to himself. Sitting alone at a table within the confines of a trendy restaurant he cursed yet again. He was not comfortable and to say that he would even enjoy himself in such a place as this was asking for a beating at the hands of Iori Yagami himself…

Which he happened to be, of course.

Many would speculate what he was doing in such a place as this. From wall to wall there were nothing but twenty something couples and hip trendsetters, pointless yammering fools from around the globe, and the worst order of Buffalo Wings that'd eat your wallet alive. It was the closest thing to hell on earth, at least to Iori. As he sat there in his usual attire, no one bothered him, and that somehow troubled and pleased him at the same time. These fools treated him like some damn sports hero and it annoyed him to a point, but it had its privileges…

Which leads us to the present moment. It is because of something the French call amour, that he is here, wasting away in this dank hellhole, waiting for a certain someone. He adjusted his collar as he looked around the room. There was still no sign of her yet…

At some point in a young man's life, he will be hit so hard with love that he wouldn't know the difference between a penguin and a door. And the time has finally come for him. He had been struck unaware, the evil that had possessed him now struck from the shadows with all the subtlety of a mallet to the forehead. When he had realized the cowardly attack had penetrated his tough outer defenses…

He actually didn't mind all that much.

It wasn't so bad. He smiled as he took a sip of wine that a waitress had just brought him. When he had realized that he'd do anything for her, he actually grinned. The feeling was indescribable, but the only word that came to mind, was _right_.

It felt strange, foreign, but it felt natural.

He checked his watch. It was a quarter to nine. She would show up soon enough. Taking another small sip of wine he briefly debated the idea in his head. He had done this so many times earlier but it was something that's not going to be put to rest until the time came where he would meet his destiny, all in the form of an angel descending from the heavens to knock back a nice cold one.

Doesn't he have better things to do? Why is he even bothering? What happened to killing Kyo? Better question yet, when's the last time he had eaten something? Ever since this whole fiasco came about his eating and sleeping habits were thrown into a tizzy.

Suddenly he caught movement from the corner of his eye where the entrance was. He stood up and spilled his glass of wine. He grabbed the glass just before it crashed on the floor and placed it on the table as he prepared to make his way to the wonderful woman known as

"Damn it…" Iori cursed again as he realized that it was only a case of mistaken identity. He sat back down and grabbed the neck of the bottle of wine, which the waitress had conveniently left on his table, and began to guzzle the contents down. In his mind he replayed the possible scenarios that could occur:

A) She would confess her feelings to him and offer to have his children

B) Look at him like he just stepped off the most recent UFO spacecraft and proclaimed himself to be a super saiyan

Or C) She wouldn't even give him the time of day.

In truth, he rationalized it'd be a cold day in hell before she would love him right off the bat like that. As for looking at him strangely, he had a way of being serious without being menacing. She would know he's serious. But all in all, C has the most likely chance of happening. He leaned forward in his chair and covered his eyes with the palm of his hands.

Once again he had to wonder what the hell was he doing…

Suddenly he could hear something in the distance. The gentle laughter, the approval of some of the male patrons that were around him, the jealousy that rose off the girl friends and girls all over the club… she was here. He uncovered his eyes and true enough, there she stood. Her Soft red hair framing her face, down instead of her usual ponytail, clad in a midnight blue strapless dress with a matching blue shawl, she looked around the club surrounded by several of her friends.

She descended down the stairs and proceeded to her usual table with her friends in tow. They all slid into the booth and immediately everyone started to talk loudly for some inexplicable reason. Or maybe it was the immense sound system that threatened to destroy the whole building. She sat surrounded by her friends and she smiled at each and every one of them. However she felt the cold sting of loneliness as she realized she was the only odd woman out. All of her friends were paired off with each other.

Suddenly a song came on, eliciting a joyous reaction among the couples in the group. It was a well known love song and perfect for slow dancing. They all look to their lone friend, ready to try and explain their situation, but she dismissed them. Why shouldn't they dance? Weren't they couples? Boyfriends and girlfriends? It was perfectly in their right. Putting on a smile she waved them to have a good time. They thanked her immensely, glad she understood, and as soon as they turned their backs, she reverted to her true self.

She was sad, tired of the boring routine, alone, and worst of all, lonely. But what could she do? She shrugged to herself. One must roll with the punches of life in order to avoid a total knockdown and loss due to an instant KO. She quickly flagged down a waitress and ordered a screaming orgasm and a sex on the beach. She sighed as she realized she wanted both of them right this minute but those just weren't in the cards.

As the waitress walked away from the table, a figure moved past her, towards the table. She looked up as she recognized the shadowy figure that moved stealthily towards her table. Instantly she was on alert. She knew this person. But somehow, she wasn't afraid, although most would, but for some reason she felt no evil intent on this man's part. As he stepped in front of her, full view, she bade him a good evening. She smiled as she realized that this would be an interesting night after all.

"Komban wa, Iori-san."

Iori smirked back. "Hello Mai."


End file.
